Cheesy Valentine's
by 22CryzTitanium
Summary: Prompt: Beca and Chloe celebrating Valentine's day, but nothing that includes chocolates and flowers please. The title says it all, just a one shot. ;) Valentine's day with our favorite couple in the world. Note: Fluff and also some smut.


**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day to all the awesome people out there, hope you guys have a great day with your love ones. ;)**

 **First time including some slight smut in my story hopefully its not that bad ;)**

 **Enjoy ! ;)**

* * *

So…it's 14th of February, a once every year of special day for all the people that are in love, or are loved.

It has become a silent rule, that on this certain day, gift and surprises are prepared in every way possible. Flowers, chocolates, cakes, and gifts, all nicely wrapped for their other half, or quarter, whichever way.

Many of the people choose to confess their love on this certain day, so whenever it's Valentine's day, it will be their special day. A simple yet special gift that you prepared for this, may change your life.

For someone that was never the romantic one in their life, like our tiny DJ we're having here right now is having a headache, over this special day, thinking what to do for her girlfriend is the best.

When all of a freaking fucking sudden (Beca's words not mine), an idea popped up…It may take a little time to prepare it, but it's worth a try.

 _Now or never Beca…it may be a little cheesy but Chloe won't break up with you just because you suck at romantic shit…you can do this…do it for Chloe…do it only just because of Chloe_ … Beca thought.

* * *

Next morning, Chloe woke up to an empty sided bed beside her, 'Where is Beca?' that was her first thought. She pay attention to any sound around her but heard nothing, no water running in the washroom, no pots or pans noises downstairs, no music from the next room…

When she turned and look at Beca's side of the bed, she smiled when she found a little sticky note on the pillow, with Beca's messy but cute writing on it.

 _Good morning there gorgeous, Happy Valentine's Day, now get your cute butt into the kitchen so I can get your tummy fed to make sure you won't leave me ;)_

Chloe quickly got out of bed, with a huge smile on her face and then she hopped into the kitchen, but no sign of her girlfriend… But there is a plate prepared with Chloe's favorite breakfast on it, French Toast with Bacon, grapes in a plate of eight and also a cup of coffee, probably prepared with one sugar and one and a half of cream, just the way she liked it.

And of course, a note was beside it…

 _Breakfast is served m'lady, just the way you liked it and also, open my laptop in front of you so that I can entertain you while you have breakfast. ;)  
PS: You look so damn cute when you sleep, changed my phone background. ;)  
PPS: I love seeing you in my hoodie, but don't wear my undie please… ;)  
PPPS: Don't judge me for my cheesiness today…_

Chloe smiled at her girlfriend's playfulness and sat down on the chair, while turning the laptop on, just to see a video on there. She opens it up and Beca came in view…

Chloe enjoyed her breakfast with the video of Beca singing and strumming on the guitar to her favorite song. It was really cute seeing Beca blush and trying to not seem nervous while she sings.

After Beca sings a few more songs, the video stopped and Chloe is done with her breakfast…Chloe took the plates to the basin and found another note there.

 _Uhh uhh…Get your sweet hands of the tap and leave this for me, now what you can do is go to the living room and find my next instruction.  
And because I love you, I'll give you a hint, it's the first place we christen in this house. ;)_

Chloe didn't even need to think about it, cause that day was a day she will never forget. Destination, the wall next to the TV… yeah maybe it sounds weird, but trust me, when they were doing those things, they didn't give a damn.

Chloe went there and read the note on the wall…

 _It's a good thing you remembered that night of ours, and well, I know this is starting to get boring. Get into the room right now, so we can make another memorable, not night this time, but day.  
PS: Hope you're good with an activity that involves me, you, a bed and no clothes. ;) _

Thinking about what they're going to do makes Chloe aroused. Sex with Beca is…beyond heaven. Beca knows her body as if it was her own body, every sensitive spot, favorite position, all the best angle, it's all under Beca's control.

The moment Chloe got into her room, the view…was…sexy. as. fuck.

There lies Beca in nothing but a set of red lingerie, nothing lacy, just a simple set of lingerie but holy fuck, she looked so damn hot… Beca watches as her girlfriend's eyes went wide and turns a few shades darker than her original blue eyes that she always get lost in.

Beca shot her a seductive smile and walked towards her, swaying her hips like a show for her girlfriend, which was still standing by the door month hung open.

"Hey babe." Beca stood in front of Chloe and runs her hand up and down on the redhead's back.

"Wow." Chloe just stood there, letting her brain and body to take in everything that's happening right now.

"I thought some really hot sex would be a great gift for this Valentine's." Beca said, while leading her girlfriend back to the bed.

"Yeah…that's…yeah…" Chloe stuttered.

"Today, you can just sit back and relax, and enjoy this show." Beca says, and then she went to her speakers and played some music. Immediately, the song Hips Don't Lie by Shakira came blasting throughout the room.

 _Is Beca doing what I think she's doing…?_

Beca starts dancing to the beat of the music, while 'accidentally' touching her girlfriend's body every now and then. The she starts straddling her girlfriend's lap and pulls her into a deep and passionate kiss.

"Mhmm…" Chloe moans into the kiss, letting Beca have full control in this.

Beca starts trailing the kisses down to the redhead's jaw and neck, leaving purple bruises that will be a way to tell other people that this redhead is hers, and hers only.

Taking a break from kissing, Beca pulls off the hoodie Chloe was wearing, and then the shirt was gone as well. Beca took a minute to admire her beauty before letting her hands do their job, lightly kneading the redhead's perky breast and then adding more force from time to time.

Beca continues her job after she pushes her girlfriend onto the bed and kisses her stomach then down to her thighs. She pulls down the shorts and was met with a pink underwear.

It was obvious that the redhead was turned on, yeah… She has never been this wet before…

"You like what I'm doing?" Beca husked as she use her finger to rub circles on her girlfriend's clit through the thin layer of fabric.

"Fuck yes…" Chloe panted, "Becs…"

"What do you want?" Beca asks in a playful tone, grateful that her girlfriend was letting her take control.

"I want you inside me…now…" Chloe says, while she takes Beca's hand, hoping to lead it to where she wants, but was slapped away immediately.

"No. Stay still, do I make myself clear?" Beca demanded.

"Becs…please…" Chloe whined, hoping to change her mind. "Shh, you're gonna get it, but not so soon…" Beca says, and kisses her girlfriend's pussy through her underwear, making the redhead buck her hips up…

Beca rips off the underwear in no time and start placing kisses her thighs, while nibbling on her way up to where it was dripping with needs. When Chloe couldn't take it anymore, she shouts, "Just fuck me already Becs!"

"Hmm…let's try something new today…"

* * *

After a few rounds, both girls were panting and catching their breath next to each other, both girls came a lot harder than they normally does.

"Best gift ever." Chloe says after she hugs her brunette from behind and cuddles together.

"Yeah? I took some time doing shopping yesterday, I'm glad you liked the lingerie and the strap-on of course." Beca says while drawing circles on the back of her girlfriend's right hand.

"I love it, but you know what I love even more?" Chloe asks, turning the shorter girl around to face her.

"What?" Beca asks.

"You." Chloe says, and kisses her on the forehead, trailing down to her nose and then lips. They enjoyed every moment, whether it was hot sex or fluffy moments, as long as they have each other.

"Did you learn the sticky notes thing from a movie…?" Chloe asks all of a sudden.

"Erm…no…maybe…?" Beca says, nothing meeting her girlfriend's gaze. "Really…?" Chloe smirks. "Fine. Yes I did." Beca admits and pouts.

"That's really cute of you." Chloe giggles and pinch Beca's nose.

"I'm not cute! I'm badass!" Beca defended.

"Yeah sure you are…" Chloe says but not even trying to hold her laugh.

"I'll show you right now how badass I am." Beca says in a very serious tone.

"And how are you going to do that?" Chloe challenges.

"By fucking you so hardly, you must admit it, you'll come so hard you won't be able to control it, you can't even walk tomorrow…" Beca smirks and starts off her round with a hand cupping her girlfriend's pussy.

"I can't wait…"

* * *

 **A/N: That's it, hope you guys liked it. ;)**

 **#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#**


End file.
